


Сказка о России

by Siore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Переживания 1993-1996 годов
Kudos: 3





	Сказка о России

... Мою страну загнали с молотка.  
Мои друзья убиты или проданы.  
Мои пути — в огне, в котором брода нет,  
и страшная дорога далека.  
Кто уцелел, дотянут до седин —  
В похмелье, в отречении, в изгнании,  
В упрямых и неискренних стенаниях  
Про свет в конце тоннеля впереди —  
А я устал.  
Душой остыл, как труп.  
Перед глазами — птицы на ветру,  
Метелью черной над спаленной крышей,  
В бесцветном стылом небе... выше... выше...  
И никого кругом, как ни зови.  
Из мертвой пустоты глазниц оконных  
Глядит сурово скорбная икона  
Всевидящего Спаса-на-крови —  
И этот взгляд врывается в сердца  
Предчувствием разящего свинца,  
Грядущей битвы...  
Боже, дай мне силы.  
Нет, не на бой.  
На сказку.  
О России.

Прочь мелькают страницы. Измученный взгляд  
Из-под черных, сожженных слезами ресниц.  
Оглянись! Посмотри! Это наша земля —  
В окровавленных клочьях горящих границ!  
Перепуталось время, свихнулись пути,  
По лицу, по душе прошагала кирза,  
И теперь нужно мужество встать и идти,  
И смотреть — и не прятать глаза...

Не прячь глаза. Но воскресать — не вдруг.  
Я разгибаюсь — медленно и больно —  
И жмурюсь, и упорствую невольно,  
И от лица не отнимаю рук.  
Я так устал... Устал и перестал  
Играть в бойца и, словно мышь в подклети,  
Перебирать огрызки старых сплетен.  
Политики, поллитры... суета!  
На честный путь имперского солдата  
Смятенным душам недостало сил:  
Пропили сказку дома, на Руси,  
Или пропели — проиграли в Штатах  
По тамошним тусовкам-кабакам.  
Свернули молью траченные стяги,  
А все живут — играючи с властями  
В подлянку, в поддавки и в дурака.  
Хлебнув чужого, закусив своими,  
Сварливы, как на трупах воронье...  
Когда покойник просит за нее,  
России нет — забудьте это имя! —  
Ведь все равно не вымолишь покой,  
Неверной торопливою рукой  
В затменьи злобы, в горестном усильи  
Записывая сказку о России...

Речь пойдет не о них — нет, скорее о нас,  
Возвращенцах из далей волшебных страниц.  
Перевернутый мир в темном зеркале глаз,  
В разлетевшихся клочьях привычных границ —  
Не сумели понять, не сумели снести,  
Но, с политикой раз навсегда завязав,  
Все же надо осмелиться видеть пути —  
Так не прячь за слезами глаза!

Не прячь глаза! Ну хоть из-под руки  
Вглядись в неузнаваемое время:  
Забытые и брошенные всеми  
Исчерканные в кровь черновики  
Назло экспертам, не горят в огне —  
И смотрит со страниц усталых дней  
Корявым и усмешливым курсивом  
Похеренная сказка о России.

Боюсь лишь одного: не хватит слов.  
Я знаю, правда, сохранились где-то  
Присяжные писатели-поэты,  
Которым сказка — долг и ремесло,  
Но там один сюжет, один пейзаж,  
Одна в зубах навязшая программа:  
Березоньки, завалинки и храмы,  
И ангелов прискорбные глаза  
И о России воздыхатель сей  
Трепещет, как встревоженный кисель,  
И почитает истинно красивым  
Медовый пряник с надписью «Россия»...  
И, не зная сомнений, не чувствуя лжи,  
Коротая свой век в отражении снов,  
Они яростно верят в свои миражи,  
Так угрюмо, что это уже не смешно.  
Я могу их понять и, пожалуй, простить —  
Мне знакома печаль о дороге назад —  
Но дорогой вперед кто-то должен идти  
И смотреть — и не прятать глаза...

Не прячь глаза. Не стоит брать пример  
Ни с тех певцов полей и огородов,  
Ни с пламенных радетелей народа  
Железных рук и чрезвычайных мер.  
Мне повезло: по счастью, я не с ними.  
Где троны — там тираны и вранье.  
Когда подонок просит за нее,  
России нет — забудьте это имя.  
Есть только власть. Убогое словцо,  
Та маска, за которою лицо  
Скрыв от врагов и дружеских усилий,  
Осталась неразгаданной Россия.

Не волшебная сказка, а драка за трон.  
Не понять, не поверить и не разглядеть,  
Не узнать, не развидеть меж строчек и склок  
В клочьях рваного прошлого завтрашний день  
Не за страх, не за совесть. Мы не были свет —  
Но мы пели о нем — а иначе нельзя!  
Ради сказки на смерть кто-то должен посметь,  
Не сморгнув и не пряча глаза.  
Но в чем секрет? Эй, временные, слазь!  
У нас не банк, не танк рождают власть,  
Не герб, не флаг и не иная сила,  
Не знаю, что, но... Власть — не есть Россия

Не прячь глаза, не бойся и не злись —  
Себе на горе, дряни на потребу.  
Еще не ночь — но отраженье неба  
Горит в разбитом зеркале земли.  
День тает, улетает, словно дым,  
Оставя нам наградой за труды  
Рожденный в муках боли и бессилья  
Намек — набросок — сказки о России.  
Как памяти звенящая струна  
Меж горькою землей и небесами,  
Как песня, что зовет, не угасая,  
Сквозь расстояния и времена.  
Как пламя, сказка рвется на ветру,  
И воскресает переливом струн,  
В серебряной росе, в высокой сини  
Непостижимо-вечная Россия...

Не прячь глаза, подсчитывая медь  
Зажиленных у вечности мгновений.  
Я так хотел покоя и забвенья —  
Но, в страхе не успеть, спешу допеть,  
И каждого уводит этот путь  
В даль без конца…  
Должно быть, кто-нибудь,  
Сей тяжкий труд не думая осилить,  
Отложит эту сказку о России ...  
И — опять к белым пятнам и темным углам.  
Наша жизнь — пополам: миражи — мятежи.  
Отпечаток беды в глубине твоих глаз,  
Как свеча на ветру, леденея, дрожит...  
Нет, не плачь, моя милая, просто — прости.  
Этот путь — не ошибка, не блажь, не криза.  
Я хотел бы остаться — но должен идти,  
Как и должно, не пряча глаза.

Не прячь глаза. Другой дороги нет.  
Звезде доверься — выведет на свет  
Одна на всех тропа через трясину,  
Одна, как перст.  
Как сказка о России.

Конечно, сказка ложь, да в ней намек —  
На то, что ложь и правда неразлучны.  
Фантастику заставят быть научной,  
Не прячь глаза! Всему приходит срок.  
Осталось ждать, сжимая кулаки,  
Когда, законам жанра вопреки,  
Какой-нибудь зарвавшийся мессия  
Присвоит нашу сказку о России —  
Списав тайком, подправит по себе:  
Программа есть, за выборами дело!  
Когда ее на стенах пишут мелом,  
Тут сказке и конец. Начало бед.  
Мы промолчим, но будем помнить: с нас  
Спас-на Крови не сводит горьких глаз —  
И обернется сказка... Спасом-в-Силах.  
Не пряничною.  
Подлинной Россией...

… Ну, вот и все. Ни слова, ни строки.  
Болят виски. Куда девались силы?  
И где она, та сказка о России?  
Какие-то наброски и мазки,  
Обрывки туч и сполохи огня —  
А сказку не поймать и не понять,  
Но — помнится, и видится, и снится...  
Перебираю чистые страницы  
Все той же сказки о добре и зле.  
Что б ни случилось на моей земле,  
Но перед небом остаются в силе  
Любовь и Честь.  
И сказка.  
О России.


End file.
